Curing
by Calico Neko
Summary: Ada dua hal yang mampu menjadi obat temanjur yang pernah ada, dan Naruto memiliki keduanya untuk kesembuhan Sasuke.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Curing **© **Calico Neko**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ada yang bilang kalau sehat itu mahal. Entah untuk membeli perlengkapan olahraga semisal jersey dan sepatu. _Well_, ini biasanya berlaku bagi mereka yang memang ingin bergaya, terutama ketika 'main' ke _gymnasium_. Ah, nyaris tertinggal mengenai harga sewa alat di gymnasium yang sering menarifkan perjam atau paketan. Itu sedikit alasan yang memahalkan olahraga.

Yang mahal itu justru sakit. Entah biaya berobat, perawatan, segala tetek bengek kimia yang harus dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh, belum lagi kalau sudah main dokter pribadi, maka sudah punya perhitungan sendiri.

Dari sekian banyak cara pencegahan penyakit adalah dengan mencuci tangan dan berkumur. Olahraga ringan pun sangat dianjurkan, semisal _jogging_ di tempat yang tak membutuhkan lahan luas, atau _sit-up_, _push-up_, dan sebagainya. Cara ini selalu menjadi teknik terpopuler untuk melatih jantung dan pernafasan.

Namun dari semua, ada dua pencegah dan penawar penyakit, yaitu...

.

.

"Sasuke, coba katakan sekali lagi padaku kau sakit apa?"

"Demam."

Sebuah jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke biasanya dan seringnya akan membuat seorang Naruto kesal sejadi-jadinya. Jelas saja emosi mengingkat kalau pertanyaan bernada ketus namun cemasmu dijawab dengan dingin dan hanya satu kata. Benar-benar pengiritan.

"Aku bilang juga apa, _Teme_! Jangan hujan-hujanan!" Naruto yang dengan asal-asalan menyuci sebuah tomat untuk Sasuke meninggikan suaranya, lupa kalau dia tengah berada di dalam kamar rawat kelas VIP.

"Berisik. Berhenti bertingkah seperti Sakura."

Naruto makin kesal saja mendengarnya. Bukan karena dia disamakan dengan Sakura yang adalah sahabat keduanya, walau sebetulnya dia lebih cocok diperandaikan sebagai ibu bagi Naruto dan Sasuke karena sikapnya, namun lebih pada ketidakacuhan Sasuke akan perhatian yang mereka berikan.

"Seharusnya kau itu berterima kasih padaku dan Sakura-_chan_, tahu! Dia sampai menyempatkan ke sini padahal harus menjemput ayahnya di bandara."

Lagi-lagi kata "Berisik." meluncur dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

"Lagipula aku tidak akan lama berada di sini, _Dobe_."

Malas meladeni kata _dobe_, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung. "Tidak akan lama bagaimana? Demammu tinggi sekali dan kalau kau lupa kau itu lusa kemarin pingsan di kelas."

Hanya tatapan datar dari bola mata bak malam Sasuke yang selama sepersekian detik menjawab, memaku Naruto pada posisi berdirinya.

"Aku tahu karena obat yang terampuh sudah aku minum beberapa saat yang lalu, Naruto." Menyadari otak lambat Naruto, si raven menjulurkan tangannya meminta si pirang untuk mendekat. "Kau obat yang paling manjur, _Dobe_."

Sedetik Naruto hanya memandang datar. Detik selanjutnya mulut Naruto membuka tanda terkejut. Detik berikutnya wajah manisnya bersemu kemerahan.

"Ap-apa maksudnya? Jangan menggodaku hanya gara-gara tidak ada Sakura-_chan_."

Sasuke tersenyum. Iya, walau berat dan merasa telah membohongi Sakura selaku sahabat mereka, sebetulnya Sasuke dan Naruto telah lama berhubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih. _Backstreet _selama 3 bulan itu sulit apalagi mengingat keduanya yang sama-sama laki-laki.

"Aku serius." Suara Sasuke kian berat dan serius, seakan memfinalkan. "Kau adalah obatku yang paling manjur."

Salahkan otaknya, Naruto menjawab dengan, "Aku masih tidak mengerti."

Sasuke sudah agak kebal dengan otak Naruto-nya ini, sehingga dia pun hanya menarik Naruto ke dalam rengkuhannya. Dalam posisi berbaring di ranjang pasien Sasuke, Naruto mendengarkannya.

"Aku tidak butuh obat-obatan yang masuk ke tubuhku untuk sembuh. Aku sudah memiliki kau sebagai penawar sakitnya. Pikiran positif yang selalu kau bagi untuk otak lainnya serta senyum secerah matahari yang selalu menyinari sekitar. Kau memiliki keduanya, Naruto. Sesakit apapun aku, selama kau memberiku dua hal tersebut, aku akan selalu cepat pulih dari rasa sesakit apapun. Jadi aku mohon," kecupan meluncur di puncak kepala bersurai pirang Naruto, "jangan pernah berhenti memberikanku dua hal itu."

Di tengah wajah merah yang dia benamkan ke dada Sasuke, Naruto menggumamkan, "Baiklah. Aku akan selalu berpikiran positif dan tersenyum, lalu akan aku berikan untukmu, dasar _Teme_ jelek."

Keduanya pun terlarut dalam selimut malam yang menenangkan.

.

_Tersenyum dan berpikiran positiflah karena keduanya adalah pencegah dan penawar penyakit yang paling ampuh._

_._

* * *

**A/N:** Hm, ini sebetulnya sumbangsih ke-3 aku di FNI, tapi karna lebih sering muncul sebagai pelancong, jadi aku mau bilang: salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya! Entah knp aku merasa SasuNaru sedang sepi, jadi terciptalah ketikan kilat ini.  
Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca. Feedback, please!


End file.
